hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
What a Crockery: The Treasure of Zeus, Part 3
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 3 of 50 |Order in Season = 3 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 160 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Between Friends: The Treasure of Zeus, Part 2" |Next Episode in Series = "Herc and Seek" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Between Friends: The Treasure of Zeus, Part 2" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Herc and Seek" |title cap image = }} Summary Ares is talking to Hera. He tells her that Hercules stole her chalice and that he'd love to go after Hercules but Zeus protection of Hercules forbids it. Hera informs Ares that Hercules just made the biggest mistake, because Zeus promised that if anyone took that chalice from it's place they would be destroyed. He asks how he can deal with Hercules if Zeus... Hera says that Zeus' protection of Hercules has been waived. Ares is thrilled. En-route to a temple of Zeus, the boys decide to play a game of "football". While they are playing Strife steals the Chalice. The boys return to where they put down there stuff and notice the chalice is gone. Hercules sees Strife in a tree with the chalice. Strife makes the chalice vanish. Hercules asks where he sent it. Strife says it's en-route to Alcmene's. They boys run to Alcmene's. Alcmene is in the house when she hears something fall outside. She runs out. So does the family dog. The dog runs to a fallen man. Alcmene asks the man if he's ok. He says he thinks so. Alcmene notices that the dog is calm. She comments that the dog is usually not this friendly around strangers and mentions that he must have a way with dogs. We see the man's face, it's Ares. he says "Yes." Alcmene takes the man inside. Ares gives her the chalice as a thank-you gift. She is just about tho return it to him, when she hears Hercules screaming "mother" outside. Alcmene runs outside. Hercules sees her and is convinced Strife lied. The boys are acting strange and she confused. Hercules says he took something from Hera to return to Zeus and... She asks if this something it Ruby red and.... At that moment Ares, in full Ares, mode walks out of the house with the chalice. Hercules says, "Ares.", Alcmene says "Ares?", Iolaus and Jason look at each other "Ares?". Hercules and Ares get into it. Hercules tosses the chalice to Jason & Iolaus and says to return it the Phoenix cave. It's a race against time. Iolaus and Jason try to get the chalice back to it's resting place in the cave before Ares can destroy Hercules. It looks like Ares is going to win. But, just as he is about to deliver the death blow, the chalice is placed on the altar, and Zeus's protection of Hercules is reinstated. Ares leaves mad. Alcmene hugs her son. Background Information Continuity, Yay! - Alcmene telling The Traveling Stranger that he "must have a way with dogs" is an inside joke - Ares is definitely a dog person, and has a pet dog named Graegus who eats the bodies of dead soldiers. Continuity Warning - Jason and Iolaus both act like they've never seen Ares before ("He's shorter than I thought." "Isn't he though?") even though they both met him in the Young Hercules (Movie Pilot). Also, the last time Jason saw Ares, Ares had just murdered Jason's father and stabbed Jason in the chest while pretending to be Jason's long-lost uncle - you'd think his reaction would be a bit stronger and more violent. Links and References *Ryan Gosling as Hercules Guest Stars *Kevin Smith as Ares References de:Der Schatz des Zeus, Teil 3 Category:YH episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Ares